crimson fox wings
by chibisrule943
Summary: after bringing back sasuke, naruto leaves the village find his own family and flee from theglares of the village.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone this chibisrule943 i'm here to give you a little taste of what's coming in in the december so listen up.

this a story i made while having a virus infected computer, so i had a lot of free time.

summary: after bringing back sasuke naruto leaves the village, to find his own family. he comes back stronger than ever and with someone.

warning: contains spoilers for naruto shippunden ( you know naruto's father kind of stuff)

disclaimer: i chibisrule943 do not own any anime only my stories.

oh yeah in these stories i'll be working on my own meaning no character dialogue in the begining and i'm still writing light and dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Crimson Fox Wings''

PROLOGUE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the rainy skies of konoha two warriors fly in the sky with the intent to kill each other. The sky is dark full of rain as the gods weep for the two friends.

One is dark haired boy with crimson red eyes,with hand-shaped wings charging at his opponent a bloody blonde-haired boy with red chakra envoloping

his body in the shape of a fox.The ebony haired boy attacks, eyes intent on killing his former best friend ''CHIDORI !!!'' The blonde charges up his own

attack, but in his eyes you could see a plethora of emotions:pain, sorrow, betrayal, rage, and regret. the blonde's move turns from blue to red as the

boy's eyes slit and he attacks his foe, or rather ex-friend '' RAESENGON !!'' The moves collide and the two boy's fly in the opposite direction.

The ebony haired boy hit a cliff and falls unconcious, while the blonde haired boy hit a tree. the blonde steadily gets up and limps toward the ebony

haired boy and says '' well it looks like i win, sasuke.'' the blonde picks up sasuke and leaves the valley of the end straight to his home, konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sorry its short but hey its a prologue, well actually it was suppose to be longer but then it'd be like chapter one instead of the intro ( it was originally

7 pages but i only used the first page, the other 6 are chapter one). ok this is just a preview so don't fuss at me to update all the time... think of it

as sneak peak grins i love these stories and don't forget to read my other stories.

ok all i have to say is read and review

chow for now, YC


	2. Chapter 2

yeah... eh...um i got bored so i guess i'll continue doing this story now even though it was ment to be for the christmas holidays. this is chibisrule943

just telling you a bit of news, my other stories i guess i'll type in between december 9 or 10, 9 being my brother's b-day, his name is mario. i guess i'm

bored because my favorite type of stories have authors that don't type much in the computer... uh oh well here's as always heres the warning:

disclaimer: i do not own or sadly will never own any anime including naruto.

warning: a little bit of a sakura bashing, and obiviusly a spoiler of naruto's father.

well here's the chapter, hope you like it and i'll talk to ya later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1: pain

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(konoha)

A pink haired girl stood at the gates for the results. '' sakura, don't worry, they'll come back'' said kakashi. sakura turned her head towards her sensei

and quietly said '' i know sensei, i just wanted to be the first to greet sasuke-kun.'' In a nearby tree someone in a black cloak watches on with interest

'_hm what will happen when the blonde gets back' _thought the venus shaped man. A figure appears out of the bloody and with someone on his back

instantly sakura reconizes them and shouts out in glee '' NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN !!!'' She runs to naruto, but stops in her tracks frozen in fear when

she sees her beloved sasuke-kun bloodied and limp as if he were dead. '' sakura-chan look i got sas-'' but before he could finish sakura slapped him

'' s-sakura w-w-why''stuttered naruto. '' YOU MONSTER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN''yelled sakura. ino and hinata were walking by and

saw what sakura did. '' SAKURA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO'' yelled ino '' HE BROUGHT SASUKE LIKE YOU ASKED.'' '' SHUTUP

INO-PIG, HE'S NOTHING BUT DEMON'' she grabs sasuke and punches naruto in the stomach. naruto looks down in despair and says'' you know sakura,

i thought you were nice, but now i know your just as bad as the whole entire village'' he looks up in order to look sakura in the eyes '' you don't know

anything about my life , pain, or my misery and you never will'' naruto runs towards his apartment. '' you idiot sakura, look what you did'' yelled ino.

'' well he almost killed sasuke, look at all this blood'' said sakura. hinata got upset and for the moment gained her confidence yelling '' SHUTUP SAKURA

THATS NARUTP-KUN'S BLOOD.'' ''what'' said sakura dazed at hinata's voice. '' wow hinata, never knew you had that much courage'' said an astonished

ino. ''thanks''said hinata. In a nearby tree and plant-shaped man heard everything '_hmm.. maybe we don't need to do the extraction after all, i should tell_

_leader-sama of this discovery' _thought the plant man has he disolved into the tree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(naruto's apartment)

naruto ran all the way to his home with tear streaked eyes not caring that the villagers were staring at him. he ran to his room and cried his tears away.

_**kit whats wrong' **_asked the fox demon, kyubi. '' kyubi, you already know, sakura called me demon, for hurting her poor sasuke-kun'' said naruto.

_**'forget her kit**__**she's just a pathetic little girl, who can't see whats on the outside' **_said kyubi. '' thanks kyubi, i'll never talk to her or sasuke again

only train'' said naruto. _**'fine kit but for now sleep' **_said kyubi. naruto finally went off to slumber land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(akatsuki base)

In the the ground of the cave a plant-like figure popped up alerting a figure in the darkness of his return. '' zetsu, what have you found out'' said the figure that

was hidden in the darkness. '' leader-sama, i found out usefull information, as it seems we may have no need for the extraction'' said zetsu '' we may be able

to just ask him to join us.'' this interested the akatsuki leader '' so how do know he'll accecpt the invitation?'' zetsu smirked '' well it appears he hates the

village, and will do anything to leave the glares even wear a mask.'' the leader smirked as well '' very well, we'll ask him later'' he turned his head and said

'' zetsu your dismissed.'' '' hai leader-sama'' said zetsu before disappearing once again. the akatsuki leader walked out of the darkness and said '' soon...

soon we'll be together again'' in the light you could see his sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair '' naruto, my son.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ timeskip: three weeks (in konoha)

Naruto was training when he felt a powerful chakra signature. Naruto turned and saw his worst nightmare, itachi. ''i-i-itachi'' stuttered naruto '' why a-a-are you

h-h-here.'' naruto stepped back and was about to run when itachi pushed into the training post he was throwing kunai at earlier. itachi got closer to naruto

and whispered in his ear '' I'm not here to hurt you, naruto-kun, only invite you to join akatsuki'' naruto got out of his shock and said '' what does akatsuki

have that i'd want.'' itachi smirked '' let me see your heritage...father...and..ummm..maybe power.'' '' w-what m-m-y father''said naruto. ''yes naruto-kun, and

the best part no glares'' said itach '' do you accept?'' ''hai, i accept i want to see my father'' said naruto. ''we leave tonight''said itachi recieving a nod from

naruto before disappearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto stayed there until his team got arrived. '' naruto since when do you get here first?'' asked sakura.''yeah dobe, don't you get here after sakura'' said

sasuke.naruto just ignored them and climbed up a nearby tree to look at the lake.suddenly a poof a smoke appeared and out came a late kakashi. '' yo"

said kakashi. '' your late'' yelled sakura. ''you see i got stuck in ninja traffic , after mizuki escaped prison and caused a big riot.'' '' liar'' yelled sakura.

'' well anyway, no missions for today, and sakura,sasuke we need to talk'' said kakashi. naruto jumped out of the tree and walked towards the hokage

faces. '' whats wrong kakashi'' asked sasuke.'' it seems naruto has been acting weird these couple of weeks,and our mission is to find out what the problem

is'' said kakashi.''nothings wrong with him,sensei'' said sakura. '' really where did he go'' said kakashi.'' sasuke's eyes widened '' the hokage faces.'' '' yes and no,

he usally goes to ichirakus, but he headed to the hokage faces, whcih is near his apartment'' said kakashi. ''something is definatly wrong, lets go'' said sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(naruto's apartment)

''heh... i guess i'll finally see my dad'' said naruto. naruto packed his stuff , but stopped at a photo of team 7. ' bye you guys noone will stop me from leaving

this hell hole' thought naruto before dropping the frame on the ground and shattering it to pieces. naruto ran out of the apartment and left a note on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(30 minutes later) naruto's apartment

kakashi and the rest of team7 land at naruto's apartment. '' kakashi look, on naruto's door, there's a note'' said sasuke grabbing it and reading it outloud:

To Whoever It Concerns,

I hate this village and have decided that i'm sick of the glares, and i'm leaving this dump of a village to find the one person who cares.

Uzumaki Naruto

sasuke dropped the note and ran into the apartment to find nothing but what he saw sent shivers up and down his spine, the walls said '_Demon' _and ' _get the _

_hell out of our village monster' _ also the picture of team 7 was on the floor shattered to pieces. '' we need to find the dobe'' roared sasuke '' to the front gates.''

they left towards the frontgates and hopfully naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(forest)

naruto had already met up with itachi and were heading to the akatsuki base. '' ok, naruto-kun, were half a mile away'' said itachi. '' good can't wait'' said naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(gates)

'' were too late'' said kakash staring at the empty gates. '' dam'' cursed sasuke. '' should have known naruto was planning something'' said kakashi '' to tsunade.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(akatsuki base)

itachi arrived with naruto and bowed when a figure came out. '' leader-sama i brought naruto-kun for you'' said itachi. '' good, hello son'' said the figure who came

out of the cave showing his blonde locks '' my name's minato namikaze or you may know me has the fourth hokage.'' naruto gasped before hugging him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow so long ... well luckily for me and you or maybe you more i have week long thanksgiving holiday. it was fun typing it or maybe writing in my

notebook is better anyway this is my longest chapter ever. i will continue writng it til i can't think of anything else.

thanks for reading and please review what you think so far, oh yeah i already have a pairing so hope you like it.

chow for now, YC


	3. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
